En hora punta
by K-RO
Summary: Drarry: La hora punta u hora pico, se refiere a las distintas horas en las que regularmente se producen congestiones.


**Pairing**: Draco/Harry.

**Rating**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: **AU** [Alternative Universe]** Slash** [Relaciones ChicoXChico] **Lime** [Situaciones de cierta tensión sexual y roces poco explícitos]

**Disclaimer**: La multimillonaria franquicia de HP pertenece a J. K. Rowling, la WB, editoriales varias y puntos intermediarios. Esta historia está escrita con el único propósito de entretener y no gano nada con ella.

**_Historia dedicada a Ayann, por que sin su ayuda y apoyo yo no sería ni la mitad de lo que soy._**

—

**_

* * *

_**

—

**En hora p****unta**

**One-Shot**

**By K-RO**

—

—

_La hora punta u hora pico, se refiere a las distintas horas en las que regularmente se producen congestiones._

—

Nacido de una madre de origen _muggle_, criado entre _muggles_ y con una recalcitrante tendencia a romper esquemas, a Harry Potter le gustaba viajar por métodos no mágicos.

El joven rompedor de maldiciones prefería apartar un billete a su destino, antes que pasarse por la estación de Trasladores, Aparecerse o — ¡Merlín bendito, qué horror!— usar la red Flú. Todos eran métodos que habían probado más allá de toda duda no ser de su agrado.

A Draco le molestaba su predilección por los medios de transporte _muggles_ —_'Potter, esas cosas se _estrellan_'_ mencionaba, con una nota de alarma y desprecio por aquella tecnología—. Harry había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de convencerlo que, contrario a lo asegurado con un espíritu bastante fatalista en los libros de texto usados en el curso de estudios _muggles_ —Que, dicho sea de paso, seguro que el rubio _no_ había dado—,eran relativamente seguros y, ultimadamente, no podían ser peor a quedarse escindido por algún sitio.

Harry vivía en pleno Soho londinense; en un piso sin chimenea y con tantas protecciones que a duras penas Ron y Hermione —_'Y Malfoy'_ una voz muy parecida a la de Ron bufó dentro de su cabeza— tenían permitido Aparecerse en el lugar. Tanto recelo por su privacidad venía porque en más de una ocasión a _alguien_ —mortifagos, periodistas, _fans—_ se le había ocurrido que sería una magnífica idea colarse en el departamento de aquel que venció al Innombrable.

De modo que, tomaba la Piccadilly line Eastbound, hasta la estación Leicester Square, tres minutos al sur de Charing Cross Road, para entrar en el Caldero Chorreante* y usar su chimenea para dirigirse donde deseaba; generalmente, Malfoy Manor, que _siempre_ tenía al menos una chimenea conectada.

Solamente una vez, Harry había convencido al rubio de probar el subterráneo; Draco se había quejado desde que pusiera un pie en el lugar: que si era de esperarse de los _muggles_ transportarse bajo tierra, que si los diseñadores del logo London Underground _deberían_ haber incluido verde en lugar de ese rojo horroroso, había hecho un mohín de disgusto al darse cuenta que las puertas no se abrirían a su voluntad si no pagaba antes —Y, ¿qué carajos era una _Oyster card*_?— y, en definitiva, la conclusión era, que ese sitio eran tan _proletario _—_'Típico de ti, Potter'—_ que no terminaba de entender cómo se había dejado persuadir.

Apenas dos estaciones después de subir, un furioso e increíblemente sonrojado Malfoy bajaba del vagón, ofendido mas allá de palabras —_'¡Alguien me ha tocado el trasero!'_ había gritado a todo pulmón. Cuando Harry intentó explicarle que seguramente el roce fue accidental, puesto que era una línea muy saturada y mucha gente la usaba, el rubio le había devuelto una mirada incrédula, preguntándose si no era la parte de los _roces_ lo que hacía a Potter tan _asiduo_ a ese trasto oxidado y ruidoso. _'Entonces los _muggles_ deberían dejar de reproducirse, ya no caben en ningún lado' _había decretado, dándose la vuelta y buscando un sitio para Aparecerse.

Harry resopló con el recuerdo de Draco arrugando la nariz de esa manera que le hacía debatirse entre darle un beso o un capón, entretanto seguía abriéndose camino entre la marea de gente que subía y bajaba del metro, para situarse tranquilamente hasta la parte de atrás, con su iPod sonando al ritmo de una canción _pop_; Harry había descubierto pronto, que era más fácil y mejor si no ponía demasiada atención a la asfixiante sensación de ver su espacio personal reducido a la nada.

Una mano se posó descaradamente en su culo, delineando la hendidura de sus nalgas e introduciendo un dedo tanto como la tela de los pantalones se lo permitía, Harry saltó, dio un certero codazo al pecho del atrevido sujeto y volteó para encararlo, rojo de furia.

Se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie cerca de él: un par de chicas demasiado jóvenes para ser siquiera mayores de edad le miraban coquetas desde su sitio a casi un metro de distancia, pero de ahí en fuera, nadie parecía prestarle mayor atención.

Maldiciendo su cuerpo bajito, que por lo regular era el causante que lo consideraran _inofensivo_, luchó por hacerse paso hasta todavía más atrás, para recargarse entre la pared del fondo y la ventanilla.

Pequeños dedos fríos se insinuaron entre la orilla de su camisa y la cintura de su pantalón, acariciando sinuosamente su abdomen bajo y jugueteando con el botón.

Maldijo de nuevo, volviéndose para dar la espalda a los otros pasajeros, entreteniéndose fingiendo que miraba la oscuridad por la ventana. Un cuerpo cálido y pesado se recargó en él y se inclinó hasta dejar su boca al alcance de un beso.

— ¿Asustado, Potter? —Un susurro golpeó su oído, estremeciéndolo sin poder evitarlo, la diminuta punta de una lengua suave recorrió su pabellón, tirando a su paso el auricular que cayó hasta casi sus rodillas.

_«Un encantamiento desilusionador__*»_ Harry cayó en cuenta, el Profesor Flitwick estaría orgulloso de Draco con su progreso.

El rubio soltó una risita, haciendo que el aire caliente de su aliento chocara con su mejilla, una de sus manos comenzó a subir lentamente por debajo de su camisa todavía abotonada.

Cabrón, ahora Harry estaba en una encrucijada: no podía zafarse del rubio e ir a otro lugar; seguro que el idiota de su novio lo seguía y, conociéndolo, no tendría problemas con seguir _tocándolo_ aún a la mitad de la estación, arriesgándose a que los descubrieran a ambos, era mejor quedarse donde no atrajera tanto la atención.

Pero el tono de Malfoy había sido de reto. Y por Morgana que no había manera que rechazara un reto de Draco Malfoy.

—Más quisieras, Malfoy —Contestó en un susurro.

Por respuesta, la fría mano de Draco llegó a su destino: un oscuro pezón que acarició apenas; mientras, en su abdomen, rodeaba suavemente el ombligo con el dedo corazón, antes de comenzar a meterlo y sacarlo de una manera casi obscena. Harry se paró de puntas y encogió los dedos dentro de sus zapatos tratando de controlarse, sintiendo su piel erizada y sensible. Solamente con eso; con el cuerpo de Draco en su espalda, su erección refregándose suavemente entre sus nalgas vestidas, con sus manos frías entibiándose con su calor, con su voz susurrante envolviéndolo, Harry se encontró demasiado _interesado_ en el asunto.

—Pensaba que —El rubio murmuró—, ya que te gusta tanto esto del subterráneo y los _roces_ —Con la palabra, al fin tomó el pezón entre sus dedos y dio un tirón flojo, luego pasando al otro y repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez—, mi deber como tu novio es averiguar qué es lo que te gusta de ellos exactamente.

El moreno no contestó, conteniéndose como estaba para no gemir, seguramente había perdido ya la batalla contra el rubor, pero si soltaba un solo jadeo, todos los _muggles_ ahí se enterarían y lo tacharían de ser algún pervertido exhibicionista que gustaba de masturbarse en el transporte público.

Se abrazó a sí mismo por el abdomen, tratando de detener la mano intrusa que intentaba colarse más allá de la barrera de sus pantalones, al ver que no lo conseguía, se sacó completamente los faldones de la camisa tan casualmente como pudo.

No había manera en que lo detuviera. No ahora. Harry comenzó a temblar de miedo y excitación.

Draco al fin alcanzó lo que más anhelaba; frotando suavemente la carne sensible y caliente, mientras recorría a besos el elegante cuello del moreno hasta su nuca, hundiendo la nariz en el tempestuoso cabello oscuro y aspirando su varonil aroma.

—Shh, tranquilo Harry. Te quiero.

Harry emitió un siseó cuando el rubio delineó con la punta de su uña el diminuto orificio de su pene. Mitad por las palabras, mitad por la caricia.

Draco acunó suavemente los testículos de Harry, moviendo su mano para abarcarlos por completo. Atormentándolo tan lentamente que debía ser un crimen. El contraste entre la delicada mano y la áspera piel de su escroto los estimulaba a ambos hasta casi terminar.

Estaba tan cerca del final que dolía; ausentemente, se preguntó qué era lo que Draco planeaba para haberlo metido en esa situación; sabía que Draco no lo lastimaría, pero eso no quería decir que aprobara algunos de sus _métodos._ Se mordió los labios para ahogar otro gemido, volteó apenas la cabeza, hacia donde estaba seguro se encontraba la de Malfoy:

—Draco —Susurró.

—Un poco más, cariño. Solo un poco más.

Pero no podía aguantar mucho mas; la fricción se estaba volviendo errática, el calor, insoportable. Dejó escapar un sollozo, que fue acallado por el estruendoso sonido de los frenos del vagón poniéndose en acción, Harry se derramó entre las manos de Draco, tanto, que incluso los caídos audífonos terminaron salpicados de esperma. Agotado, apoyó la espalda en el amplio pecho del rubio, negándose a levantar la mirada; sabía que Draco había calculado el tiempo para que, en la prisa y despiste propio de los _muggles,_ nadie reparara en el suave gemido y la culminación del moreno. Aún así, estaba tan avergonzado, que probablemente jamás en su vida volvería a subirse a un tren.

Aprovechando el barullo de los pasajeros al moverse para descender, se hizo visible, en un gesto nada propio de Malfoy, sujetó al pelinegro por la cintura para que se apoyara en él, se quitó la amplia y oscura gabardina que llevaba, y cubrió con ella el cuerpo más pequeño, abotonándola completamente de modo que, a excepción del rubor en la pálida cara de Harry, éste se veía tan casto y virginal como un adolescente. Malfoy sonrió, mirándolo con el más absoluto orgullo y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

Se relamió los dedos, manchados con la semilla de Harry, como un gatito. Con la mano todavía mojada tomó la de Harry y lo condujo a la salida del vagón.

Ahora, Harry no tendría otra salida que mudarse con él; donde _sí _había chimeneas y no tendría que compartirlo todo el tiempo con la Comadreja y su novia Sabelotodo. Ni con cualquier _muggle_ que quisiera pasarse de listo y osara poner su mirada sobre Harry, como esas muchachitas que se lo comían con la mirada. Nada, Potter era suyo.

_«__Misión cumplida»_ Draco pensó con satisfacción, sonriendo diabólicamente.

—

—

**~Fin~**

**

* * *

**

—

_*Según tengo entendido, el Caldero Chorreante comunica la calle Charing Cross Road con el callejón Diagon, la estación del subterráneo más cercana es Leicester Square y para llegar ahí desde el Soho, se usa la línea Picadilly (subiendo en la estación de Picadilly Circus, claro) Por supuesto, puedo estar equivocada, no es lo mismo averiguar a base de imágenes, información sacada de aquí y de allá, y el mapa del metro londinense (en la siguiente dirección: http: //www. / london_tube_and_train_map. pdf) que conocerlo en vivo y en directo. Me esforcé porque la información fuera verídica, si incurrí en un error agradecería que me lo dijeran._

_* La **Oyster card** es una tarjeta electrónica de pre-pago diseñada para utilizar en el transporte público de Londres y ahorrarse tiempo en colas y en desplazamientos. La Oyster card no caduca y se puede recargar cuantas veces sea necesario. Se carga con una cantidad determinada de dinero y cada vez que realice un viaje el importe será deducido de su saldo en la tarjeta._

_* **Encantamiento Desilusionador**: Se aplica sobre seres vivos. Temporalmente, la persona se vuelve del mismo color que las cosas que tiene a su alrededor, de la manera que parece un camaleón. Cuando Moody se lo hace a Harry en la cocina de Privet Drive, siente como si le rompiesen un huevo en la cabeza (OF3). Albus Dumbledore no necesitaba capa de invisibilidad porque manejaba a la perfección el encantamiento desilusionador (RM)._

_Como mencione arriba, este fic está dedicado a la siempre dulce y centrada de Ayann, porque es una gran amiga que siempre escucha mis devaneos mentales y me deja escuchar los suyos ¡Animo Cariño! Siempre vendrán tiempos mejores. También porque fue una frase suya la que inspir__ó este fic, creo que sus palabras fueron más o menos "A la hora pico el metro está tan abarrotado, que a veces pienso que mi polvo ha pasado ya y yo ni en cuenta" _

_Draco gritando en medio del metro también tiene su inspiración en otra amiga (que sí, detesta eso de ir en camiones y derivador, y sí, también gritó como poseída… aunque fue por motivos diferentes) aunque claro, ella tiene coche propio y no tiene necesidad de moverse con el proletariado como su servidora *rolleyes*._

_Diablos, se me entumen las manos, tengo mucho frio, pero ya estoy terminando mis notas. __Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer. _


End file.
